Danny's Spirt
by Maximumni
Summary: What happened if during his transformation to Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton died?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I got a new fanfiction! Sorry that Valerie Gray hasn't been updated in awhile, so I'll be making a list of my excuses :) Also, tell me a better name in the reviews I need one quick!**

Danny rubbed his eyes. He took a quick look at the empty portal his parents called a "Ghost Portal" to the right of him, and back to Sam. She _had_ to use an old camera. Sam collected his polaroid, shook it to make the color stand out and compared it to the real world. She smiled. Tucker was at the base of the stairs, watching for Danny parents to see if they were coming. He gave a thumbs-up that they were nowhere in sight.

"Alright," Danny sighed. "I showed you the portal. Can we go now? My parents could be back any minute! Besides, they say it doesn't work anyways,"

"C'mon, Danny!" Sam persuaded. "I mean, a _ghost zone_? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!"

"You know what? You're right. I mean, who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist at the other side of that portal?" Danny concluded, slipping on the Fenton HAZMAT jumpsuit, zipping it up and looking ready for and adventure.

"Hang on," Sam said, walking over to Danny. She peeled Jack's face off of Danny's jumpsuit and showed it to him. "You can't go walking around with _this_ on your chest."

Danny looked into the eerie portal, broken down and unworking. He cautiously stepped inside, holding the wall for help. And then, it happened.

Which happened all to slow for Danny. He hit the "on" switch (why was it in there anyways?) and a flash of an unearthly green went across his icy blue eyes, and pain like he had never experienced before.

Every cell was set on fire, slowly burning to ashes. Danny was thrown out from the portal, now swirling the same green he had seen before. It was a horrible color, something he would remember forever. Sam was over him, care not to hurt her crush since… forever. Danny shook violently for one quick second, knocking down a few bottles of goo and glob his parents made, even some getting stuck in his still black hair. Then he fell down flat on his face, and expression of fear plastered on his young, teenage face.

Danny was dead. The shock killed him, and Sam was the one who caused his death.

It was all her fault.

 **Review if you liked! Lets hit a goal of … Ten reviews for the next update! Thanks for reading. Tell a friend, or don't, but I hope you do!**

 **-Parker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so we hit half of the goal. Close enough!**

It had been a few months after Danny's death. Sam was devastated at the loss of her best friend, and it was her fault. Sam sat on her black bed in her purple painted room in the attic of her parents mansion, staring up at the ceiling. Tears welled up in her eyes for the fourth time that day, thinking of Danny. The moon came between the curtains in her window, shining down on her wet violet orbs as her only light source. Sam didn't go to school anymore, instead she was homeschooled by her under-qualified grandmother, who just told stories of her days in the war or trying to cheer her up, not teaching. School reminded her too much of Danny. Infact, a few days after the funeral for Danny, all people would say is "I'm so sorry for your loss", which made her feel worse for what she did. If only she could go back in time, change what she did! Danny would be sitting next to her on this starry night, gazing at the constellations, telling her it was alright.

"It's not alright," Sam whispered. The honk of Danny's parents' Specter Speeder went off in the distance. After the accident, the Fenton's became ghost hunters, destroying any ghost that haunted this town. The ghosts reminded them too much of Danny, after he had died from their inventions. They hunted ghosts, for their son. Jazz didn't take part of it, instead running away to live with Jack Fenton's old friend, Vlad Masters, who didn't hunt ghosts. Jazz was happy there. Their portal took a life and now it emitted things to destroy lives, even having those things' lives be destroyed. The only reason they kept the horrid thing was because Danny could be a ghost, wandering the Ghost Zone until his parents could save him. But after they found out ghosts had no recollection of their past lives, they kept it only to study, because no one could stop them. Sam heard light footsteps and the door opened, with light bursting through the black door, with her mother standing in the doorway. The moonlight reflected off of her diamond necklace and earrings.

"Sammy, dear," Sam's mother didn't even finish before Sam cut her off.

"Go away, mom!" Sam shouted, voice cracking. "I'm sad enough as it is, don't try to make it better! You make it worse!" Icicles dripped down her words. Sam's mom nodded shut the door, softly walking back down the stairs of the house in her light highheels. A single tear dropped down Sam's pale cheek as she remembered Danny, when he was young and stupid.

.

" _Haha!" Sam shouted, throwing mud at her best friend, Danny. Her second-grade laugh made Danny laugh too. The playground was active, but no one dared interfere with the inseparable duo. Danny threw mud back, and the two soaked each other in dirt until it was time to go back to class._

 _._

 _Sam stared at her Seventh grade Valentine's day box. It was desolate besides the small piece of candy from that kid who gives candy to everyone (regardless if he likes them or not) and a pink card. The card was in the shape of a heart, with white lace lining shape. "Will you be my valentine? Danny" It read. Sam glanced at Danny behind her and blushed, thinking that this was the exact same card she had given Danny._

 _._

Sam cried herself to sleep that night, not even remembering she fell asleep. She opened her eyes, a blinding light taking over. She saw nothing but an unearthly green swirling and sparkling around her, reflecting in her eyes. Sam was floating, but it felt like she was in some kind of thick water, but breathable. She swam hard until the background melted into a single black door, the one like the Fenton's. Like Danny's. Sam choked back a sob as she opened it. It was a plain white room, with shiny walls and floors. She walked in, feeling her combat boots slip on the freshly waxed tiles. Sam almost hit when and invisible force caught her. She looked up and saw someone.

He looked almost exactly like Danny. Besides the toxic green eyes like the swirls from before and the colorless hair and aura, he looked like Danny. Even to the freckle on the right his forehead that no one could've seen but her. "Danny?" Sam asked slowly, getting up and out of the grasp of the ghostly figure. He was wearing the jumpsuit that Danny wore in his accident, but with the colors reversed. The teenage-looking ghost looked surprised, and then relived.

"Yes, it's Danny." the boy answered, rubbing the back of his head in awkwardness. "I didn't think this would work…" Sam looked at gho- no, _Danny_. Sam looked at him and tears welled up again. She absent mindedly pulled at the necklace she had remembered on her neck. A golden, heart-shaped locket with Danny, Tucker and herself on the inside, smiling, like true friends. She locked eyes with his, feeling her heart drop too her shoes when she realized what he had said. _Didn't think this would work? What?_ Sam facepalmed her in her mind. Why was she obsessing over this when her almost brother-like was right in front of her face? One she had loved so much, she still cried over him dozens of times in the last _week_.

"Danny, we all thought you were dead!" Sam said, embracing him. Danny hugged her back, staring at something Sam didn't see. But it didn't matter. He wasn't dead, he hadn't been killed by her! A subconscious weight was lifted from her shoulders. For once in the months he was gone, she felt relaxed.

"Sam…" He trailed off. His voice had a slight echo to it in the small room. He sounded desperate for someone to understand. Danny's face was almost expressionless, except for the slight sadness of his eyes, the softness Sam had once known only when he saw something to truly feel sorry for, like the broken body of a dog in the street. He shook his head. Somehow, Danny had escaped her grasp (it was as if he had phased through it) and floated up. "I am dead." Sam stared at him, surprised she was talking to a dead person but relieved that if she _was_ talking to a dead person, at least it was him. He was somewhat alive in a way, not just a ghost who looked for something to destroy. "I'm sorry I had to contact you through your dreams. It was the only way without my parents destroying me." _Wait, he had his past memories?_ Sam thought ghosts never remembered their past lives, whether they wanted too or not. Just then, a thundering sound came from the outside of the room. Danny looked sad, and a bit angry. "Sam, someone is waking you up," Danny said with a sigh. "You have to go."

Sam groggily opened her violet eyes see her father, turning on the lights and shaking her awake. A cold sweat dripped down her forehead and hair stuck to her face where tears were stained. Her father's perfectly combed hair combined with the sudden light-filled room made him look like the sun. He smiled brightly at his daughter, despite the deep feeling inside of Sam. A pulling at her heart. Danny really was dead, but she had talked with him! Sam didn't know if she should be ecstatic or depressed, or something in between. Sam got out of bed, not even changing out of her combat boots or clothes. She just dragged out, following her father down for yet another breakfast in the bright dining room, lined with gold plates and silver utensils. Sam sat at the very end, as far away from her parents as possible. She needed time to think. When food was served, she just picked at the bright, green kale and fresh egg whites. They reminded Sam of Danny's green eyes and colorless hair. Or at least his ghost. Was it really Danny? It acted like Danny, had the same appearance… Sam just needed time to think.

 ***Gasps for air* Oh my gosh. OH. MY. GOD. That was sad. Sam is devastated, what is she going to do? Well, signing off for now.**

 **-Parker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's have a contest. First one to guess my favorite Danny Phantom episode gets a shout-out in the next chapter.** **Guu!**

 **Published March 10**

The room white room closed off, the door disappearing; that was where the only light came from. The shiny tiles now only glared off of Danny's faint aura glow, bright eyes. He was floating, now the weight of an impossibly heavy gravity force pulling him down. Danny keeled down against the cold floor, purely powerful ectoplasm seeping through an almost invisible cut. They had talked to long, the consequences coming back to bite him in the ass.

 _Dang it; Clockwork warned me about this._ Danny thought sourly. The room dispersed slowly, first the tiles leaving and then the walls; leaving Danny alone in the green, swirly mess of the Ghost Zone, damaged. Luckily, no ghost dared come close to him with his power; a nine-point-three, which is point-seven levels behind Pariah Dark. Danny sighed and brought a hand up to the energy wound. His eyes became an icy-blue (similar to that of pre-ghost) and ecto-ice formed around the cut. The "bleeding" had stopped, letting it to heal. Great, that was the only time he could talk to Sam!

But it was worth it. Danny decided something before he could retort at himself. He would go to the human world to let her know; because of the shock in the Ghost Zone, it was almost like a rare pocket; he remember his human life. Danny winced he flew to Clockwork's tower, where he would rest until he was healed.

After Danny had died, Clockwork thought Danny would be safe at his tower while he gathered strength. Clockwork was like a mentor, but not really. Danny would stay in the tower; it was like his own ghost lair that he shared with the ghost Master of Time; because it was.

By the time Danny could see the tip of the roof, just barely visible, he figured it was the afternoon in the human world. Ghosts didn't need to eat, so neither did Danny; but sometimes he just felt the gnawing feeling you get in your stomach when you're hungry. Danny could easily ignore it.

"Ah, Daniel," Clockwork began, floating over to the young ghost who was now in his tower, "how did it go?" Clockwork changed from his child form to senior.

"You know the answer," Danny almost spat. The ghost Master of Time knew everything, so it was the little questions that ticked him off.

"You're right. I do." Danny glared at him. The ecto-ice began to disappear from Danny's body, leaving nothing behind.

"Well, I need a passage to the human world, one that's safe from the Fenton Ghost hunters," Danny paused before adding, "and I _know_ you have one."

"Ah, yes." Clockwork glided over to his screeny-thing that showed the future as he changed to his young adult form. He pushed his staff through and it became swirly green; it had been displaying something before but Danny wasn't going to ask about it. The screen then shifted to a large purple american football in the ghost zone. _Way to be inconspicuous,_ Danny said out loud.

"Behind this" -he pointed to the football with his staff- "is a safe passage to Wisconsin." Clockwork floated back over and pointed his cog staff to the left. "It is that way. Hurry, though."

"Why do I-" Danny never finished his sentence before Clockwork turned around and continued to stare at the football.

"What are you waiting for? Sam is waiting." That was all Danny needed to hear to fly; faster than he had ever before.

 **(Linebreaker)**

The old halfa was in his lab, working on a serum of some sorts (he wasn't trying - just mixing things together). A robotic ghost opened his portal and flew in, his artificially fiery hair fuming above him. His suit was cracked in many places.

"Vlad," he began, but Vlad stopped him.

"What do you have to report to me?" Vlad had never been a nice man, especially after getting ecto-acne from Jack Fenton. Oh, how he loathed him!

"The Fenton's have new equipment; almost tore my suit up completely." Skulker brought a robotic hand up to show that his hand had been shot off; now covered in ectoplasm from the blast (not the suit.)

"That will be all, Skulker." Skulker didn't know why he worked for Vlad; each word dripped down with icicles, every glare set his hair on fire even more.

So he just moved the football (not bothering to replace it) and flew back into the ghost zone, a swirly green disaster. He had flown for no more than three minutes when something bashed into him.

"Watch it!" Skulker said in his deep voice.

"Sorry!" the ghostly figure said in a frail tone. The black-and-white figure flew off, leaving skulker to ponder who it was.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Danny finally burst through the ghost portal. Someone had forgotten to replace the purple football (like that mattered). Danny flew into the human world to find himself in a lab. He almost turned back (he hated labs- death experience) when a ghost came up to him, deeply red eyes and black hair.

"Ah, and who is this?" He said.

"Look, I just want to go through your portal and get somewhere. Is that to much to ask?" Danny growled.

"Well first tell me your name, you dolt. It's my portal and only _I_ say who can go through it."

Danny sighed. "Danny. My name is Danny. Can I go through now?" Danny didn't wait for a reply, just shot an ecto-blast at the ghost.

"Oh butter biscuits!" Said the old ghost, getting blasted back. He knocked over glasses of reddish-green liquids.

"Thanks for the portal, but I need to get going." Danny said before turning intangible and floating up through the floors to the roof; it was a mansion. Why did a ghost need a mansion in the human world? Danny didn't have time to ponder. He needed to get to Sam's. He missed Sam.

Sam.

 **Aloha! I'm sick while typing up this story! That's all I really have to say. Let's hit a goal of say…** **17** **reviews! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I haven't updated in awhile… Don't hate me! *Pitchfork hits my chair* I said I was sorry, you butts!**

 **There is some good news (kinda)! Last time I checked, this story had over one THOUSAND views! *Cries***

 _Run!_ Sam shouted in her mind, to tired from running to say it out loud. Her lungs burned, the back-and-white crooked hallways just a blur. Cold sweat dripped from her face, down to the floor. She didn't have time!

The thing. It was getting closer. Sam rounded a corner, feeling the hot breath of the floating figure behind her. Her ponytail had come undone, leaving a mess of tangled hair in her face; the ribbon was long gone.

 _Almost there!_ Sam saw a light ahead, blinding but comforting. She shielded her eyes and with new-found strength, burst into a sprint - all while gasping for air.

 _Oh no!_ Sam landed on the hard ground, tripping over her own feet; landing flat on her face. She stiffened as the creature put a hand on her back, turning her around. It was a black ghost-like figure, wisps of its legs disappearing and reappearing, like a roaring fire. Sam had a look of utmost terror on her face; lipstick smudging off, left combat boot missing, ratty hair stuck to her face.

"Be wary of the spirit that comes for you," it groaned, looking straight at her with no face. "He comes for revenge, not love." The figure faded away into the walls, becoming one of the most curious stripes on the wall.

"You must warn everyone you know; their lives are at stake."

Sam shot up from her bed, heart pounding, hot sweat dripping down her cheeks and onto the warm bed sheets. Her comforter was on the floor, most likely from her kicking it in her sleep. The room was filled to the brim with darkness; something Sam had become accustomed to, almost comforting her. She pulled at the golden chain around her neck. Good, still there.

Laying back on the mattress, she thought about what ghost had said.

 _What did it mean to be wary of the spirit that comes? Who is that spirit? … Is it Danny?_

Sam rubbed her head and remembered what happened earlier in the day; it wasn't pretty.

 **Flashback!**

Sam picked at the breakfast in front of her, not paying attention to the outside world. Everything seemed to melt away as she thought of Danny. Danny! He wasn't dead! Well, he was, but he remembered! Why? Was it because of the portal? The way he died?

...Because of her?

"Sammykins," her mother said, pink lipstick glowing in the golden light of the chandeliers. Sam looked up, thinking she had enough of the stupid nicknames. "Eat your breakfast, then I have a surprise for you!"

Sam groaned. Surprises were usually pink dresses with floral patterns; something she dreaded. She pushed the plate back, wondering when she could get in touch with Tucker; at least he _may_ be able to be trusted with the secret of Danny's Spirit. _Maybe._

"You know the Fenton Ghost Hunting Agency and their leaders, right?" Pamela (Sam's mom) asked. Sam mentally rolled her eyes. Of course she did; everyone in Amity Park did! "Well, Jack and Maddie Fenton are coming over in a few hours to talk to you! Isn't that wonderful?" _No, it is not!_ She took a moment, waiting for a response like _Gee Golly Gosh, mom! That is wonderful!;_ but none came. Pamela waited a moment, the smile going away. Her daughter sometimes!

"Sammykins, at least say _something!_ " No answer.

Sam walked up to her room, stomping up the stairs in a hurry. She wasn't hungry anyways.

 **(Linebreaker)**

After a few hours of reading, a distinctly loud knock came from the large door. A light "I'll get it!" From her mother and the steps of high heels against white tile. The door opening. "Hi! You must be the Fenton's! Sammykins, come down!" Sam put down her book and slightly pulled the chain around her neck again, making sure it was safe.

"Hello, you must be this 'Sam' we've heard so much about." Maddie said, a warm smile lighting up her face. A fake one. She held her hand out and waited for it to be shook; when none came, Sam crossed her arms and Maddie pulled back. Maddie turned back to Sam's mom. "Can we have a moment alone in Sam's room, Pamela? We need to discuss something with her, Jack and I." More fake smiles. Believable fake smiles. Red glinted off the goggles and into Sam's eyes. They still wore their jumpsuits?

"Why of _course_! Samantha, why don't you lead them to your room?"

"It's Sam; just Sam," Sam muttered under her breath, walking back up to her room.

Once they were up, Maddie closed the door, Jack speaking up.

"Listen, we've seen the ecto-signature levels in this house; they are more powerful than any ghost we've ever seen, your room especially. Care to explain?" Sam gulped. Danny! That black spirit! She knew why, but if she told them… Danny.

"I-I don't know!" Sam said, stuttering at the quick untruth. Jack raised an eyebrow. He wasn't the smartest, but he could detect a lie miles away.

"We know you used to 'hang' with our son before he…" Jack choked on that part, not finishing it. "Ghosts. They ruined our lives, and we are prepared to help you… not do the same!"

Maddie pulled an ecto-gun from the pocket of her blue jumpsuit, pointing it at Sam. "Tell us where the ecto-scum is!"

"Sammykins? Are you alright?" Pamela called from down the stairs. Maddie snarled softly. If Pamela saw what they were doing, it would ruin their entire business. Sam, on the other hand, had never been so happy to hear her voice.

Maddie opened the door, popping her head through. "Ah, we were just leaving!" Another fake smile.

"Well, I hope you had a wonderful time!" Sam thought she over-used the word "wonderful".

"This isn't over," Jack growled. Sam gave him the death stare in return.

After them leaving, Sam was so relived. She was so glad it was Saturday, so she didn't have to learn. It was noon by the time the Fenton's said their "good byes", and now it was lunch time. Sam ate her steak quietly, not a word from either parent nor child. That is, until, Jeremy (Sam's father) spoke up.

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff," she picked at her food.

"...What kind of stuff?"

"Safety stuff." Jeremy sighed. He wasn't going to get anything out of her. Finally, Sam went back into her room; she read a book about ghosts, how they work. It was mostly about obsessions, their most basic makeup, ect. But nothing about memories. Sam slammed the heavy book down from her lap to the floor, using the next one. Book after book she searched for something - _anything_ that would explain Danny.

Sam paused. It was nighttime, and light had stopped flowing in through her open window; it was now too late to read. Dinnertime was the same as lunch; being asked pointlessly pointless questions about her encounter with the Fentons. Nothing.

 **Flashback end!**

Sam didn't even remember going to sleep; just waking up. A cold breeze from the still-open window entered, whispering something in her ears; _the spirit nears._ Sam shuddered. Who was this spirit? Should she tell the Fenton's? What will she do? … Danny?

 **WHOOOO! I got the next chapter out! Whoooo! Alright, now while you wait for the next one, I have a list of questions you may want to answer; to think about.**

 **One: Who do you think the spirit that is coming is?**

 **Two: Who was the black figure?**

 **Three: What are the pros and cons of telling the Fenton's?**

 **Four: Was the dream in the beginning really a dream? How can you tell?**

 **And finally, Five: Will Danny make it to Sam's, or will the Fenton's get there first? Vote!**

 **-Parker**


End file.
